We're in Heaven
by ChibiSenbonzakura
Summary: Song fic about the last scene of the last episode from the 1st season. Warnings: SebxCiel, shota, OOCness


**This is based on the final scene of the 1****st**** season of Kuroshitsuji. The song is 'Heaven' I can't remember who it's by. I split the song in half, each half represents what that character is thinking. **

**Warnings: OOCness, SebxCiel, shota and my view on what happened at the end.**

* * *

**Ciel**

Sebastian is carrying me as I hold onto his shoulder. While we walk in silence I remember everything that's happened since our meeting. _'You have done so much for me that I have not thanked you for, for one reason or another. Also, due to my childish and selfish ways I want to claim you as mine and keep you mine. I remember I lost you once to the ghosts of those princes but you came back to me, saying how you'd never left. I found out then just how much I need you, not that you'd ever hear me say it. Whenever I needed saving or comfort I always called for you, seeking comfort and protection from the very hands that will one day kill me but still… I can't help trusting you and to hold you now, near the end, it's all I've ever wanted.'_

Sebastian places me on a bench in some old ruins and I hear him say, "Then, young master." He then steps back and stands straight, watching me. _'Why is he taking his time?'_ I wonder. "Is this the place?"

"Yes." Sebastian replies simply.

I spot a crow and turn my head to look at it, "The targeted bird." I say

"Yes." Sebastian says again.

'_He's not saying much. I guess he thinks there's nothing left to say or maybe he's thinking that if we talk more my soul will be full of sorrow and taste foul. I suppose I have made him wait long enough as it is.' I tell him the words he's probably been longing for and the words that I have been dreading as they are to tear me away from this demon. The being that means the most to me. _"The rest of my soul is yours."

"As expected from the young master. You're kind." His tone is soft, almost gentle. It's not like him and it makes my chest hurt more.

I lightly put my right hand over my right eye, acknowledging the contract. "Will it hurt?" I ask.

"Yes, a little. I'll keep it as gentle as possible." He replies just as gently as he had before. _'This demon. Why does he wish to be gentle? Aren't demons destroyers and pain bringers? Isn't this one? Anyway if he were to be gentle then maybe he would sense my affection for him in my soul. I can't have that at all. If he isn't gentle then perhaps I can manage to make the hatred for him rise so that the affection is hidden. It is worth a try._

"Don't. Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life into my soul." I can only hope he doesn't ask why.

I hear Sebastian gasp and watch his shocked face return to the smirking one I know so well. He gets down on one knee with his left hand over his heart and speaks the words I hear so often, "Yes, my Lord."

I sit back and another thought passes through my head, _'You are more than just a demon to me, more than just a butler and so much more than just a pawn. I thank you Sebastian and hope that my soul is to your liking.'_

I focus on feeling for the last time, he takes his white glove off with his teeth and it falls to the ground. Then the demon walks to me and bends down, his hand delicately stroking my face as he removes the eye-patch covering my contracted eye. I hear it hit the floor then Sebastian comes towards me, mouth open slightly. One last thought passes through my head, _'Thank you Sebastian. With you was closer to heaven than I'll ever need. Truly, thank you.' _

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

* * *

**Sebastian**

As I carry my young master towards the Last Act before the curtain falls I find myself reminiscing about these past years with this child. _'Being a demon, I used to care only about causing pain and chaos but since this child… I find I __**want**__ to protect him. He has gone through so much at such a tender age, he tries so hard to act like he hates the world but I know, only I know, what truly lies in his heart and in his mind. He is like no one I've encountered in my centuries upon this earth. This child… what have you done to me?'_

I place the young master on the lone bench in this ruined place. "Then, young master." I say.

"Is this the place?" He asks me. He sounds relaxed but I know he's scared.

"Yes." It is a simple reply but I am honestly lost for words… I don't know what to say.

"The rest of my soul is yours." He tells me. My chest tightens instantly, _'Please… say no more. Your kind words are what hurt me the most.'_

"As expected of the young master. You're kind." I smile, his kindness does show he cares for me and being able to say such kind words at the end… I respect him. _'Truly, there is no one like you.'_

I watch as the young master delicately places his hand over his eye-patch.

'_What are you thinking, beautiful child?'_

"Will it hurt?" He asks. _'So he is as afraid as I thought. As he means so much to me I should make this gentle."_

"Yes, a little. I'll keep it as gentle as possible…" I inform him.

"Don't. Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life into my soul."

I gasp but quickly regain control and put on my usual smirk. _'How can you ask me to hurt you? Don't you know it would hurt me too? Maybe you do and that's why. Nevertheless it is an order and I must follow my master's orders.' _I kneel with my hand across my human heart, in my usual pose, and say that line one last time, "Yes, my Lord." Then I stand again.

He sits back, trying to relax I figure.

I use my teeth to take my glove off then drop it to the floor then I slowly walk towards the young master, I'm actually being hesitant. I caress my young master's face, '_He's skin is still so soft.'_ I take his eye-patch off, exposing the Faustian contract. As I slowly lean in to collect what is rightfully mine, his soul, I can't help but think, _'What would I do without this child? Before him I was a monster… have I been tamed by a mere child? No, it's more than that… I am in love with this child. He is a male child, twice the sin then. I can't do this! I have been waiting and wondering if there would ever be someone to make me feel what he has and who knows when or if it will happen again. You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, young master.'_

"Then, young master.' I say at last. I couldn't do it… I couldn't destroy what has made me complete. _'Young master, I want to be by your side just a little longer.'_

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've bin waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you


End file.
